


carnations

by OfAGroovyMind



Series: Cherik Week 2020 [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Erik Lehnsherr, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Erik Has Feelings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Charles Xavier, Pining, Talk Your Feelings Dammit, consent is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfAGroovyMind/pseuds/OfAGroovyMind
Summary: Charles has lived his life as a beta, but one day he is found out to be an omega. He is forced to enter the hunt, an event where if he is not caught, he gets to choose his own mate. Erik, an unmatched alpha by choice, enters as a participant. He wants his dear friend to have the ability to choose his own mate, even if it may never be him.In which Erik owns a flower shop and he’s ridiculously in love with his best friend.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Cherik Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770658
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114
Collections: Cherik Week 2020





	carnations

The bell to the store rang indicating a customer had arrived. Erik moved to the front of the shop, adjusting the flower arrangements he was currently working on. The colors flourished and he couldn’t help but feel particularly proud of this one. Every year he arranged this set of flowers and let them wither until their end. They represented the courage he wished he had to give them away to the one person he wanted to cherish most, but couldn’t.

“Carnations, how lovely.” He looked up to see the said person he was undoubtedly in love with. His grip tightened around the carnations, petals of green and purples popping, and he protectively pulled him closer to himself. Erik smiled fondly.

“Charles, my friend. What brings you to my oh-so-humble shop?” Charles resisted the urge to roll his eyes in jest and proceeded to go around the counter. He sat on the stool in the corner. It had been placed there when Charles had decided to start spending his lunch breaks with Erik as of years ago when he moved into the area. They both knew it.

“Maybe today will be the day I finally buy a flower for a sweetheart?” Charles teased, taking liberty of playing with the arrangements of the flower set out on display. Erik stared a bit longer than necessary, but at this point, he didn’t care. His heart almost stopped at the mention of Charles potentially finding someone. He didn’t want that, but he knew he couldn't also be with Charles. He indulged his friend.

“When you find them, tell them they have to come find me first. I want to see who manages to win your affections—or should I say, the person who has managed to put up with you as I do.” Charles feigned a pout with a faux hurt expression. He dramatically placed his hand over his heart as he let the other reach out, palm open in mock desperation. 

“Why do you hurt me so, am I not ever so loyal, coming here every day?”

“Don’t be coy. You know you’re my favorite customer.” He brought his hand to lay a single purple carnation onto Charles’ outstretched palm. “You even get free flowers.” They both laughed, enjoying Charles' lunch time before it drew to an end. Charles’s half of his lunch was already set-aside for him. They had started a small tradition where they would take turns bringing in lunches for one another.

Charles squealed delightfully as he dug into the seasoned potatoes and turmeric rice. Erik fiddled with finishing touches on the flower arrangement a customer was due to come get in a couple minutes. It did not take long before a very stocky and tall alpha walked through the doors. Erik’s nose crinkled. Instinct told him to seize up other alphas, but he has long learned to have intricate impulse control, especially with the way the alpha was eyeing Charles.

It was brief, but it still put him on edge. The alpha paid for the flowers and then silently left. Erik released a breath he did not know he was holding for a few seconds longer than usual. Charles was nearly finished with his food when he peered over at his companion and decided to cautiously ask.

“Why are you still unmatched, Erik?” The alpha furrowed his eyebrows, hands occupied with his personal arrangement of carnations once more.

“What prompts such a question? You know my stance.” Charles is visually frustrated, and he shrugs, fork poking a few squared potato pieces.

“Just curious. I never see you with anyone. You never talk about potential mates. I…” Tension brims, and Erik wonders why Charles is pausing. “Never mind. Forget it.” He really should press about it, but Erik has long ago abandoned any hope that Charles might be interested in him. He’s probably just curious as always. Erik has been unmatched by choice. He’s in his mid thirties and that is something unfound. Meanwhile, Charles is hidden. He lives the life of a beta to avoid the hunt. It is the reason he can never confess to Charles, because he is an omega. 

There’s power in taking away the choice of an omega. Erik does not believe in those ideals, and thus chooses to be unmatched. It would not be fair to anyone else that his heart’s desires have been locked on only Charles ever since he first saw him walk into his flower shop five years ago.

“Aren’t you going to be late?” Charles blinked a couple times, realizing he only had a few minutes left. He shot up and loomed closer and placed a kiss on Erik’s cheek.

“Thank you for the food. I’ll see you tomorrow?” He nodded, ignoring the rise of heat to his face. Charles zoomed out, hurriedly making his way down the street to a corporal building where he worked. 

“Damn it.” Erik acknowledged they have always been comfortable in touching one another in a friendly manner as friends do. It took trust that Erik never wanted to betray, and so he gave Charles the impression that he was merely an alpha who was never interested in bonding with anyone officially. After all, people were weird about omega-alpha friendships. He only wanted the best for Charles, and if that meant that was not romantic entanglement with Erik, then he would continue to live his daily life.

It was not long before he was closing up shop and cleaning the front. The sky was darkening and he was ready to go home to curl up in some blankets. He nearly growled when he saw a flyer advertising the next hunt. Taking the flyer, he crumbled it and threw it in the trash. Good riddance it was nearly the weekend.

“Erik!” He turned and saw Charles was frantically running his way. The closer Charles drew, the more he could see there was a deepened anguish there. Protectiveness inside him wanted to crawl out and find whatever or whomever had hurt Charles and destroy them. He wouldn’t result to violence, but the thought of it was enough for the rage to rise to the surface. The young omega looked lost, dried tears on his cheeks.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” He shook his head frantically, a strain in his voice inevitable as he spoke.

“I…they found out. They are forcing me to-“ Charles felt his whole body reacting to the anxiety sucking him in and he almost couldn’t breath as he rolled his hands into fists.

“Breath, Charles, breath.” Erik placed his hands on Charles’ shoulders and softly squeezed. He leaned down to try being more in par with Charles and having him possibly focus. “Now tell me what’s going on?”  
Erik never thought he would see such intense angst and fear on Charles’ face. He could smell the distress and it was evoking his protective nature to flare up.

“They found out I’m an omega at work and now they are forcing me to be part of the hunt.” Charles was now depleted; the frankness had turned into defeat.

“They can’t do that,” Erik was more than royally pissed and he was now looking over to the building where Charles worked. He made a move to go towards it, but Charles placed a hand on his chest.

“Stop, Erik. They can. It is law,” There was now a sadness in Charles’ endless blue eyes and he wanted to reach out to hug him, but he could also see Charles probably did not want anyone to invade his personal space. He was in a justified fragile mindset, “As much as we do not agree with them, I must abide. I will be fine.” Charles attempted to smile, but it was tight and lacked any actual joy. It hurt Erik.

“It does not mean it is okay.” He could tell Charles was holding back tears, and he expressed a tinge of sadness.

“I know. I care about you and wanted to let you know I will not be around for a couple days. I need to be alone for a bit. Thank you for wanting to dismantle a whole society for me.” Charles did actually laugh a bit at the end, but it never reached its full potential. He leaned over and pecked Erik’s cheek for the second time that day before turning around and walking in the direction of his flat.

He did not go after Charles. However, he did stand there staring at the spot where he had been for the next few minutes. Erik placed his hand where Charles has kissed and he wondered if the omega might secretly be cruel and knows the effect it had on him. He did not want to chase that line of thought, as he knew Charles was a peaceful, kind soul. There was just a part of him that kept insisting on reminding him that Charles could not possibly ever want Erik. Charles had once expressed while they were drunk in his apartment watching re-runs of Community that he couldn’t ever date an alpha. 

Erik drew a weary sigh and reluctantly made his way home.

The days that followed up to the event itself were dreadful. Erik hated everything and everyone. The only comfort he had was his flowers. He spent more and more time obsessively arranging displays until one day he had sunk down in the back room with his palms on his forehead. He had cried out of frustration, of the pent up emotions he hid away and more so that Charles was going to have his choice be taken away unless he did not get caught.

There it was, what he should have seen prior. He stood up and quickly found the keys to shut the shop for the day. It was only early afternoon. Erik had an epiphany and if it worked, Charles might be able to escape.

Omegas were required to enter the hunt, only once, at an acceptable age, but if they managed to not get caught then they were able to be free to choose their own mate. Charles had refused to even take the gamble, but Erik was going to make it easier for him. He was going to enter the hunt and make sure no one got close to Charles. He ran out the door to go to the main building downtown where he had to file the paperwork. Erik was possibly being foolish and acting impulsively, but he did not care. All he cared was for Charles’s happiness, and if that meant Erik remain only a friend, then be it. He will fiercely support Charles no matter what.

The hunt arrived quicker than Erik wanted it to. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to prepare for it. His foot tapped impatiently while he waited. There were many alphas in the room, being told the rules and consequences if they were broken. Erik drummed his fingers on his thigh. His nerves were edging to take a hold of him, but he pushed them away. He had to be in prime mindset to be able to concentrate on aiding Charles.

“The omegas have been given hours head start. Be ready in five minutes. The doors will open and you will be allowed to chase.” Erik scowled. There were far too many alphas in one single room. His time was spent attempting to figure out how he was going to find Charles. He probably will have to see if he could pick up his scent, after all he had become acquainted with it more than anybody there.

A loud sound went off and the doors started to slowly open. Erik sat up and leaped from his chair. It was time.

His alpha sensibilities overtook him, and allowed his self control to loosen. Instinct and survival consumed him as he ran into a wide forest. He could see others already sprinting and spreading out. He heard a yelp and as he turned, he saw a female alpha had spotted an omega. It was not Charles. She and many other alphas were after them. Ignoring the commotion, he tried to focus on remembering Charles’ smell. It was distinct, a mixture of old books and dulcet honey. There was something else.

Erik’s nose wrinkled. Charles had an underling scent to the surface. It resembled closes to the freshness of carnations. His eyes dilated and he followed it, hoping it led him to the omega. Beyond the trees, he kept running until the scent grew closer. He could hear the running of water. He’s not sure how long it has been. 

Charles’ scent was everywhere. Erik wondered why, but it nearly confused the underlying one he was following. He’s ignored any compromising ones of other omegas. He soon found he was staring at the long wall of vines, bushes surrounding the area. There were many spots where one might hide.

He drew closer until the carnation aroma pressed heavily against his senses. He rounded around the carefully concealed wall and between two large bushes was Charles.

“It’s clever that you managed to rub your scent in random areas to confuse alphas. I wouldn’t have found you if I had not been familiarized with you.” Charles snapped his head towards Erik, eyes widening, and mouth opened in shock. He was tucked away in a small corner, able to shield him from plain sight.

“What are you doing here? I thought you didn’t…” The words died, exposing a confused and worried Charles. He immediately mouthed ‘no’.

“I am here for you. I mean. I’m here to help you not get caught.” Erik stayed at a respectable distance, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “If you will allow me to help?”

“There’s half an hour left.” Erik is impressed Charles has managed to hide away for the last couple of hours. Yet, he somehow knew he was clever enough. He’s always been sharp. However, Erik had known when Charles looked like he was putting up a front. Underneath façade lay an omega that was barely pulling it together. 

“I was just here to be your sidekick more than anything,” he tried to add jokingly before settling to sit down on the floor. He was a few feet away from Charles. He wondered if he lingered enough that his scene could be another added layer that would mask Charles from alerting other alphas. Charles smiled. It did not reach his eyes, but it was something.

“You’re silly,” Charles paused briefly. Then added, “I really am sorry I haven’t contacted you in nearly a week since we spoke.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about.” A twig snapped and Charles jolted, shutting his eyes before attempting to calm his body. Erik wanted to reach out, but he restrained.

“Can you… Can you tell me about the flower arrangements you did this week? And the food you cooked. Goodness I miss eating your food.” Erik nodded, and did just that as Charles closed his eyes. He trusted Erik enough to let his defenses down, even if he was still on the fence. Erik willed away the sudden urge to run his fingers through Charles’ hair.

A blaring horn soon interrupted them and he looked up to see puffs of colors in the sky. Something had been thrown up there. Charles mumbled with a drowsy yawn.

“It’s the end. Thanks for doing this.” He opened his eyes after having them closed for the last ten minutes and finally grinned. “You really are too good to me.” If Erik had not already been in love with his best friend, he would have fallen then. Erik stood up as Charles did.

“And here I thought I was going to fight off some alphas.” Charles laughed, relief and joy finally catching up to him. The omega was now free to choose a mate on his own terms. Erik couldn’t be happier for him. 

“My hero.” They both laughed once more before they headed in the direction that would lead them back to the main field where they would then be free to leave. It truly had been a long day. When they had to part, Charles pressed a soft kiss to Erik’s cheek and left him to languish in his yearning.

Their days went back to normal. It was an uneventful aftermath and they soon were back to their daily lunches between workdays. Erik decided not to ponder on his feelings any longer. He would be content just by being in Charles’ presence. Erik jolted down numbers that reflected inventory he needed to order soon. He found he was distracted by the long list that he nearly missed the sound of his shop’s door opening.

“We are closing soon,” he called out.  
“Would you not make an exception for me?” Erik looked up to see Charles was standing in the middle of his shop. He seemed nervous, his hands in his pockets. He chuckled and placed his pen down.

“What can I do for you then?” It wasn’t meant to be a serious question, only to play off Charles. What he did not expect was for the omega to press his lips together, thinning them in thought before bluntly asking. 

“Why did you help me?” He was referring to the hunt.

“I wanted you to have your choice. You’re dear to me, Charles. I only want the best for you.” Charles stepped forward, the boldness showing. 

“It has to be more. You know I can handle myself. Just tell me the truth, please.” The plea is given with a vulnerability that strikes something within Erik. He has tried to avoid this moment for the longest time. Feared it even. He did not want to lose Charles. However, he did owe him a fair answer.

“I have been in love with you ever since you came into my flower shop and asked if I was ever going to change my old man vintage decorations.” Erik’s affection grows at the memory. Charles had always been brash, and that unwavering confidence had lured a grumpy, nearly isolated alpha to open up more over the months. Charles had come in to ask about flowers and their meanings until he ran out. It is then that he learned Charles particularly liked carnations. Charles remained him of a purple carnation, always capricious. 

The silence that followed lasted longer than Erik was comfortable. He expected Charles have left already. 

“Why have you not confessed before?”

“You told me you don’t date alphas.” It had been in the first couple weeks that the event occurred where they got drunk at his apartment. Charles made the same connection and his expression twisted into a flaring irritation.

The rejection was coming, Erik noted.

“You mean to tell me that you have been in love with me for the last five years and you did not bother to even confess because you thought I would never date an alpha? Unbelievable!” Charles threw his hands up with vexation. “You are so frustrating.” There it was. Charles was going to tell him he never wanted to see him again and that would that. Erik bowed his head in defeat. 

“Charles—“ 

“No. I am not finished Erik Magnus Lehnsherr. You will listen to me.” The omega took a short breath and then commenced his rant, finger pointing at the alpha before him. “Did you not think that maybe I have changed my mind since then? _Choice._ It was always about choice. You beautiful idiot, can’t you see that I have chosen you. This has nothing to do with our stupid biology. You more than have respected me,” he was now pacing back and forth. Erik wanted to reach out, but there was no stopping him, “Honestly, Erik. There have been times where I would have loved for you to take advantage of that alphaness and just bent me ov—“ Charles interrupted himself, quickly shaking his head. He was now looking at Erik with tenderness that could possibly explode Erik’s heart if he kept feeling so goddamn soft. “Never mind that. I just… I choose you, Erik. _I choose you._ ”

There was elated jovial emotions that washed over him calmed any anxieties he held onto. It was tranquility. He walked over to Charles, extending his arms and placing his hands over Charles’ cheeks. He cupped them with lightness as if he were asking for permission.

“I have been an idiot. Can you ever forgive me?” The urges to properly kiss Charles become almost unbearable to resist. Charles and Erik’s scents were meshing and it made Erik want to keep as close as possible. It was simply addicting. Charles rolled his eyes as if he could read his mind and let out a relaxed sigh. 

“You are impossible. Just kiss me already.” It was all the permission he needed before Erik gripped Charles between his hands to secure a better hold on his face and leaned down to finally kiss him. Their mouths moved with a hunger and vehement desire finally being wholeheartedly satisfied. Erik couldn’t be happier as he was able to taste what he denied himself for far too long. If he had paid attention, he would have been able to realize the distinct smell Charles gave away, a faintness that allowed Erik to find him during the hunt had been because he was accepting him as a potential mate. 

They kissed and kissed until they both had numbing mouths and couldn’t anymore. 

“Wait here. I have something for you.” Erik had to force himself to pull away from Charles so he may go to the back room and grab the arrangement he had worked on year after year. The carnations were once a symbol of when a man wanted to express interest to another. He demurely presented the bouquet to Charles. “These are for you.”

He suddenly felt a pair of arms wrapping around him and drawing him into a tight hug. The flowers were cradled between them and Charles leaned back to look at them lovingly.

“You are forgiven,” he teased, darting his gaze back up to Erik before grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly. “Now come home with me. I want to get my fill of cuddles. You owe me years worth of them.” Erik squeezed Charles’ hand in reassurance as he laughed loudly. The cemented relief that flooded his core lifted any doubts that lingered. He leaned to lay a small kiss to the side of Charles’ head.

“Lead the way.” 

It did not take long before Erik was closing shop and he was being led away. He could not stop staring at their interlaced hands while Charles chatted about his day at work. Erik was going to allow finally having this piece of happiness. He was going to cherish the privilege of having Charles by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a 00q fanfic I read a while back that alluded to the concept of The Hunt. I wanted to play with the idea.
> 
> I have always loved A/B/O dynamics, but I also wanted to address the consent lines that are often blurred in these worlds. Choices are powerful.
> 
> If you're curious, it's The hunt by silverynight.


End file.
